


Small Favour

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Niles babysits Leo’s little bro, fluffy nice and pure, who just doesn’t want to do his homework no matter what!!, yes I made Kamui younger here oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: Niles often did many favours for Leo; a man who his life was completely indebted to. Some were doable, some a little less doable.But none were as inhumanly impossible as attempting to stay with Leo’s younger brother for several hours.





	Small Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Roz writes an another rubbish fic for kamuzero??? Damn you right as heck  
> This is more platonic than usual though. This is just pure purity  
> Honestly this idea came to me today morning and I just had to write it down!!!  
> Niles is roughly 17??? Kamui is 15 but his sheltered upbringing forced him to adapt such a childish demeanor to cope with struggles of having no one but his family :(( that’s why he sounds like a little kid  
> Also modern au Niles is wild; name something dangerous and he’s probably into it  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

There was nothing I ever found challenging.

Beating up some thieves? Sure, I can do that. Acquiring weed that no one ever heard of? Even easier. Writing essays for high school for Leo? I could cope.

Babysitting little Kamui and trying to make him do his homework? Yeah, that wasn’t as easy as it sounds.

As Leo’s indebted companion, I promised to do everything. I was there at his beckon and call at any time of day, any day to serve him in any way he could imagine. After all, it was him who saved my life some time ago, and I decided for my eternal gratitude to be expressed in _short bursts_...of favours.

When Leo asked me to sit with his younger brother for a few hours and make sure he does his homework, I thought that this was my easiest favour yet.

“Everything you’d possibly want to ever taste is in the fridge - from A to Z. The bathroom is behind the doors between the living room and the kitchen, and Kamui’s room is opposite the kitchen”, Leo recited monotonely while hastily grabbing his keys.

“Do I need to know anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so. There isn’t much to this, really, it’s just a few hours.”

“Alright—also, I have a question—“

“Sorry, I need to go! Thanks Niles, bye and have fun with my _insufferable_ little brother!”

And he quickly shut the door in desperation, leaving me alone in the silent hall.

Sadly, that calm loneliness was very short-lived, as before I even gave myself time to gather my thoughts a roughly four and a half feet tall boy pounced at my left leg from behind and hung onto it like a monkey.

“Hey Niles! Are you staying with me today?”

“ _Unfortunately..._ ”

“Don’t be so mean!”, the little boy puffed up his cheeks in frustration and sighed, as he slid down my trouser leg, leaving it completely crumpled. This boy is chaotic, I mused to myself as I pat down all the creases on my jeans.

Now, the boy was standing in front of me - he was wearing a bright tshirt and a pair of shorts and a big smile, just like a little kid, even though I knew he was too old for such shenanigans anyway. I, only two or three years older than him, wore quite plain and dark clothing. I had zero interest in how I looked. I believed that I was able to entrance anyone with my charming talk, and that clothes didn’t matter.

That seemed to be different with Kamui, as he didn’t notice any subtle tones in my voice or my clothes for that matter. That kid just wanted to play endlessly. He was already running on the spot, jumping on his itty bitty toes even though nothing was going on.

“Alright! Let’s do something! I’m itching to release all this energy, Niles!”

“Releasing energy, eh? I have a few... _suggestions_ on how we can do that...”

It took him a few seconds to realize, and soon I received a quick boot thrown at my forehead, and it hurt. Obviously I didn’t mean anything seriously - I just wanted to tease the kid to have a little fun.

“ _Eww!_ That’s disgusting! I can’t believe you’re friends with my cool bro; I hope he cleans up your brain soon!”

“Aww, Kamui, do you not like me?”

He began to twist his foot on the tiled floor in subtle guilt, too ashamed to meet my gaze with his cheeks growing increasingly red.

“N-No, I do like you...you’re really fun to spend time with. Like when we used to go out ice-skating! Or when we went out for pizza last month! That was really fun! Leo also really likes you too, especially when he sees that you care about me so much.”

 _Yeah, and if he found out that I posed a danger to you in any way or even exposed you to danger, I’d be neck-deep in problems,_ I thought sourly.

But my foremost aim of this visit was to help him do his homework - and so I began to usher him out of the hall and into his olive-green room, where a purple exercise book rested on a lime-green bed.

Once Kamui realized where this was going, he began to push against my hands, and it became really difficult to make him cross the threshold of his own room, as his feet managed to remain in the hall whatever I did.

“N-Niles, can we do the homework later?”

“Kamui-sweetie, Leo said that my main goal to achieve here is to coerce you into doing homework. I will make you do it.”

“But _Niiiiiiiiiles—_ “

“Kamui, you will either enter this room, or I will get you in there by force. It’s your choice.”

Suddenly, he stopped pushing against me and so did I against him, in case my might completely pushed him forward and let him lose his balance. Instead, the pathetic little brat decided to turn around to face me and to stand in front of me with his arms folded across his chest, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

“Alright. Show me your force”, he remarked overconfidently.

“Wait, what?”

“I said; show me what you can do, Niles of Nohr! I, the great Kamui shall withstand your might with my own Draconic Powers!”

His posture quickly altered into a battle-like stance, and I immediately felt conflicted. He, a little 15 year old child expected me to use force against him just to make him go and do homework. He was literally asking me to beat him up. I definitely did not want to give into his bait, lest I hurt him and got Leo on my case - but at the same time, I was running out of possibilities to make him go to his room and do that damned maths question.

So I briefly scooped his little form into my arms and carried him into the room instead, gently placing him on the bed. Then, I put the book and a pen in front of him. He must have been very shocked at what I did, and so he kept silent all throughout.

But after looking at me in surprise for quite a while, he suddenly erupted with cheer and... _gave me an appreciative hug?_

“Wow! Hell yeah, that was so cool! You need to teach me the powers necessary to do that! I wanna carry people around like they’re nothin’! ...Oops, please just don’t tell Leo I said ‘hell’, he’s going to be very angry at me.”

Seeing Kamui worry about very little things like swearing was a little concerning, although I did have to excuse it for his sheltered upbringing. He had no friends, aside from his siblings, their best friends and myself. He was homeschooled almost every single day and never socialized with anyone at all - even on the internet. He was well read, however, and had a passion for writing, drawing. He was a prodigy, but he lacked common sense. He had an excellent base of vocabulary, but refused to use it in conversation and instead settled on behaving like a little kid.

When his arms left my neck, he sat back down on the bed in front of his little book and dramatically grabbed a pen with a frightened smile. Immediately, he scanned the page of his book as I sat down on the smallish bed opposite him.

He grimaced.

“Are the questions too difficult?”

“Niles, they look really scary! Can I go and play? I don’t want to do this...”

“Nope, you will sit here, until you finish this.”

He looked at the page for a few more minutes in sadness, and then he turned to me once again.

“What do you do outside of meeting with Leo?”

“Hmm, well, I do...”

 _Drug dealing; no I can’t possibly say that,_ I frowned.

“I uhhh...”

_Sex? No, I can’t mention that either._

“I engage in...”

 _Illegal activities? Even worse,_ I scowled.

“I bet you have a girlfriend!”

Leave it up to the pure kid to connect two and two together. Of course, he was very wrong, but at least he got me out of a tight spot. He wasn’t correct at all - I didn’t like to be bound to one single person at all times. Neither did I fancy girls that much. But I wasn’t about to own up my entire life to this brat.

“Actually, you’d be surprised to hear I don’t have a girlfriend. Do you have one?”

“Sort of!”—he stated with a bright smile—“This maid visits us from time to time and she is so so nice! Her name is Felicia, and she’s really kind. She always plays games with me and makes origami too, even though she usually rips the paper because she is so clumsy. But she said that since I have no one, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend! She’s really cool and I like her a lot.”

And again, here came a result of his weird understanding of how the world works. Obviously, I know that the maid meant it as a joke, as she would never be this little guy’s significant other. Hell, I didn’t even know whether Kamui knew what it actually means to love someone else in that way. He was a little library of knowledge but at the age of 15, he still did not understand how human feelings functioned.

“But do you love her? Like really really love her?”

“Of course I love her! I love you too!”

Suddenly, my heart stood still.

“...Just like I love Camilla, Leo, and Xander! I love everyone, because everyone’s really nice to me!”

 _Oh, thank God,_ I sighed to myself. At that moment, I understood that this kid had no understanding of anything, really. The world was too kind to him, I figured, and that would not bid well for him in the future. It seemed like he didn’t know what evil was - but it’s not like I was here to educate him on that matter. Leo would have me roasted on a campfire if I even tried, so I just kept quiet and nodded at his expression of affection.

“Alright, that is very nice to hear—but now please concentrate on your homework, if you want everything that is best for me by Leo’s hand.”

“Oh! Yes, I’m sorry for talking too long! Please just help me with this task, I don’t even know where to start...”

I struggled with math a lot during high school, but I managed to help Kamui with his small batch of algebra, and soon we were finished and ready to play. He ceremoniously shut the book with utter joy, and placed in on a shelf along with the pen. However, the second he climbed back on the bed, he uttered a fatigued yawn.

“I’m so tired...I don’t think I want to play.”

That was quite surprising. Kamui not eager to play? _Blasphemy._

“Then what do you wanna do, huh?”

“I wanna sleep.”

“Is that it?”

I thought this was my easiest favour for Leo yet. He’d fall asleep by himself, and I’d just laze around the kitchen drinking coffee and thinking about what I had to do tomorrow. This was pathetically easy. A doddle. As easy and simple as spreading butter on bread.

“Yeah! But can you like, lie beside me? It’s easier for me to fall asleep when someone is next to me. I feel safe.”

But that turn of events completely changed my evening.

Now, I wasn’t able to stay in the kitchen and laze around with a cup of coffee, but I had to lay down next to my best friend’s little brother while he was trying to sleep. _Hoo boy, isn’t that great,_ I grimaced.

But, having little choice left, I lay down next to the boy and faced the ceiling, for some reason a little too frightened to actually look at the boy directly. I was fortunate, however, in that he shuffled only a few times before completely falling asleep. Once his adorable snores reached my ears, it didn’t take long for me to be lulled into a deep sleep as well.

And I had been woken by the most effective alarm—a slap to the face.

“Why are you lying down beside my little brother? _Just what did you d—_ “

“Hey hey _hey_ , I didn’t do anything, Leo. He asked me to do that.”

I instantly left the bedside like it was scorching fire, and let Leo briefly tuck the snoring Kamui in. Leo immediately turned to me with an apologetic frown.

Well, as apologetic as he could be.

“Oh, in that case...well, thank you very much for keeping an eye on Kamui today. I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

_I love you too!_

“...Nah, your little brother’s pretty cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic ;0 I appreciate kudos and comments, thank you!


End file.
